Masa' Gak Boleh Main Basket Lagi-ssu?
by KiRyuu7
Summary: Cedera di kaki Kise, Sang kakak yang melarangnya main basket lagi, Tujuh hari yang menyiksa, dan Aominecchi yang ikut berkorban./One-shot./Slight AoKise, or—?/ Bad summary, sorry. [Repost]


Peluit panjang tanda pertandingan usai berbunyi nyaring.

Dua tim yang berlaga di atas lapangan menghembuskan napas panjang. Yang satu merasa lega, yang satu merasa pasrah.

Iris biru memicing ke arah _ace_ bernomor punggung 7 yang jatuh terduduk di lapangan. Kakinya melangkah untuk mendekat. Ia sudah berkomitmen pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa pada pertandingan kali ini ia harus merubah sikap pada rivalnya itu di akhir pertandingan.

"Kise."

Kepala _blonde_ menengadah. "Aominecchi?"

Aomine mengulurkan tangannya dan—diluar dugaannya—disambut dengan sangat antusias oleh Kise.

"Kenapa kau sangat senang, _baka_?" Aomine melingkarkan tangan Kise ke lehernya. "Sampai senyum-senyum segala?"

"Habisnya," Kise menyela dengan cengiran yang sama. "tahun lalu aku berharap Aominecchi yang memapahku-ssu."

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated: T**

 **Slight Aokise, or maybe it is really Aokise anyway**

 **Enjoy**

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja-ssu!"

Kasamatsu Yukio menyipitkan mata guna mengintimidasi _kouhai_ pirang di hadapannya. Tangannya masih terlipat di dada. Jari telunjuk kanan mengetuk-ngetuk lengan kiri.

"Masa' sih?"

Iris _hazel_ melebar, jari telunjuk dan tengah berdiri di tangan kanan. "Serius-ssu."

Kasamatsu mengabaikan dan malah berbalik, lalu melenggang pergi. "Aku tidak mau menerima resiko kalau tiba-tiba kau lumpuh, Kise."

"Kasamatsu- _senpai_ _hidoi_!" Bibir pink mengerucut ke bawah. "Latihan tidak akan membuatku—"

"Tapi sayangnya," Moriyama Yoshitaka menyaut dari pinggir ruangan. "seseorang yang mengaku sebagai kakakmu menelpon Kasamatsu tadi. Meminta dispen agar kau tidak ikut serta dalam latihan harian."

Kise menoleh cepat ke arah Moriyama. "Dia hanya berlebihan-ssu!" Wajahnya menunjukkan penolakan besar-besaran. "Maksudku, ayolah, aku berkali-kali cedera dan aku tetap bisa kembali ke lapangan setelahnya."

Moriyama memilih bungkam. Matanya ia alihkan ke arah Kasamatsu yang sekarang sedang berjalan mendekat pada Kise.

 _Buk!_

" _Senpai_ , sakit-ssu!"

"Anak nakal." Tangan terkepal dan bunyi _krek-krek_ dari tulang terdengar. "Lama kelamaan kau bisa mati kalau terus begitu, _baka_."

Kise memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja menerima pukulan penuh kasih sayang dari sang senior. Perlahan ia menunduk khidmat, matanya memanas. Air mata—yang sayangnya tidak kita ketahui asli atau palsu itu—mulai menuruni pipi mulusnya.

" _Senpai_ tidak mengerti-ssu. Aku..." Kise menghapus dengan kasar air mata itu. "Aku tidak bisa..."

Hembusan napas berat terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang hanya diisi tiga orang itu.

"Cukup."

Moriyama bergerak tidak nyaman dan akhirnya memilih untuk berhenti bersandar pada loker setelah bermenit-menit lamanya. "Jadi?"

"Jadi," Kasamatsu menghembuskan napas sekali lagi. "sebentar saja. Kalau kakimu terasa sakit, kau harus angkat kaki dari lapangan, cengeng."

.

.

Selama satu pekan usai Winter Cup tahun keduanya di SMA, Kise Ryouta mendapat musibah dalam hidupnya.

Atau setidaknya, begitulah ia menyebutnya. Musibah. Berhadapan dengan Aomine di semi final sungguh membuat perasaan Kise bercampur aduk. Ia senang, tentu. Rasa percaya diri yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan pada Inter High tahun lalu kembali muncul. Tapi jangan lupakan rasa ragu dan takut yang hampir sama besarnya turut ikut serta mengisi hatinya.

Ia takut diabaikan, lagi.

Di luar itu, cedera kakinya kambuh juga. Lebih parah rasanya. Melihat Kise yang berjalan tertatih-tatih sepulang pertandingan membuat kakaknya merasa curiga dan langsung membawa Kise keesokan harinya ke rumah sakit.

Diagnosis dokter sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya—ya, Kise sudah berkali-kali dibawa ke rumah sakit sebenarnya—tidak bertambah buruk dari kemarin yang memang sudah parah, bisa dibilang. Namun reaksi sang kakaklah yang bebeda.

"Ryouta, kamu _gak_ boleh main basket lagi."

Saat itu, otak Kise yang memang lumayan lama dalam memproses informasi belum membuat dirinya mengeluarkan reaksi. Namun,

"APA?! NEECCHI TIDAK BISA BILANG BEGITU-SSU!"

setelah pada akhirnya ia sadar, lengkingan setinggi tiga oktaf menghampiri gendang telinga seorang perempuan yang identik dengannya itu.

"Apa kamu _gak_ dengar apa yang dokter bilang, Ryouta?" Mata cantiknya menajam. "Kakimu cedera parah! Parah sekali! Kamu _gak_ boleh main basket lagi!"

"Dokter memang bilang cederaku parah," Kise membela dirinya. "Tapi, demi Tuhan, kau yang menambahkan dua kalimat terakhir-ssu!"

"Terserah padamu saja!"

Perdebatan itu selesai dengan indah. Sang kakak meninggalkan Kise yang masih sibuk dengan gerutuannya. Lalu Kise sendiri memilih masuk ke kamar dan menemukan bahwa bola basket, sepatu olahraga, dan _jersey_ nya raib.

.

.

Kise menuruti perkataan dokter yang memintanya untuk tidak melakukan aktivitas berat seperti olahraga berlebihan minimal selama satu minggu.

Dan sungguh, rasanya seperti neraka.

Pulang sekolah, ia hanya bisa melirik _jealous_ ke arah anak-anak yang sedang berlatih basket di gym. Kasamatsu dan anggota _starter_ Kaijou ada di sana, kembali berlatih setelah dikalahkan Touou dengan perbedaan skor yang tipis sekali. Namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang mengajaknya berlatih.

Kise tersenyum pahit.

Di rumah, ia akan bertemu dengan kakaknya yang menyebalkan. Kalau sudah begitu, Kise akan langsung masuk ke kamar dan menahan perut yang keroncongan sampai waktu makan malam.

Naasnya, di kamar, ia kehilangan bola basket yang biasanya ia peluk disaat galau. Basket pemberian Aominecchi di hari ulang tahunnya waktu kelas 3 SMP.

Sial.

Lantas, Kise mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Kuroko (ia memilih menelepon Kuroko setelah mencoret opsi menelepon Aomine, rasanya gengsi dan _gak_ level sekali kalau Kise yang menghubungi duluan setelah dikalahkan), untuk curhat tentang masalah ini.

"Kurokocchiiiiii~"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kuroko walau telepon sudah tersambung.

Kise merengek manja. "Masa' aku _gak_ dibolehin main basket sama kakakku-ssu! Padahal cederaku 'kan tidak terlalu parah! Barang-barangku yang berhubungan sama basket juga disita, termasuk basket yang dikasih sama Ao—eh itu rahasia-ssu. Pokoknya aku sebal sama kakakku-ssu!"

 _Tut tut tut_.

Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak.

.

.

Pada hari ketujuh setelah diagnosis dokter dan vonis _alay_ kakaknya, Kise langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju gym sekolah tepat setelah bel pulang berdering.

Persetan dengan sepatu olahraga yang belum juga dikembalikan sang kakak—ya, dialah pelaku penyitaan barang-barang Kise—hari ini ia meminjam sepatu milik temannya untuk latihan.

Ia menaruh tas di _bench_ lapangan, lalu bergegas ke ruang loker untuk berganti pakaian.

Di ruang loker, ia bertemu dengan Kasamatsu yang berkacak pinggang dengan muka garang menghadap ke pintu—seolah menyambut kedatangan Kise—dan Moriyama yang memasang pose berpikir keras.

"Kasamatsu- _senpai_ , Moriyama- _senpai_! Aku kangen kalian-ssu~"

Kise memasang wajah cerah-ceria-seperti-matahari andalannya, namun malah mendapat reaksi yang berbeda 180 derajat dari Kasamatsu.

"Keluar dari sini, Kuning!"

Kise cengo di tempat. Setelah dibuat _bete_ di rumah, sekarang ia juga diusir dari gym yang sudah ia anggap sebagai rumah keduanya?

"Eh? Kenapa-ssu?" Kise memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Barangkali Kasamatsu bisa melunak setelah melihat ke- _moe_ -annya.

Tapi nyatanya teknik itu gagal. "Kudengar kakimu cedera parah Kise, dan kau dilarang latihan berat."

"Iya benar, dokter memang bilang begitu, kok. Lalu dia menyuruhku istirahat seminggu." _Dan selama itu kalian_ _tidak ada yang peduli padaku_ , lanjutnya dalam hati. "Aku sudah menurutinya dan sekarang aku sudah bisa latihan lagi-ssu."

"Melihat dari semangatmu, rasanya hari ini kau akan berjuang mati-matian." Moriyama angkat suara. "Bisa-bisa kau jatuh terduduk lagi kalau cuma istirahat di batas minimal."

Kise menarik napas hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun diselak dengan anggun oleh Kasamatsu. "Betul kata Moriyama. Lebih baik kau kembali kesini dua bulan lagi."

"Ap—"

"Daripada kau bersikeras sekarang tapi nyatanya cuma bisa latihan setengah-setengah, lebih baik kau simpan tenagamu untuk latihan keras nanti. Dua bulan lagi."

"Mana bisa-ssu!" Kise membentak dengan kurang ajar, tentu segera dihadiahi 'oi!' oleh Kasamatsu. "Aku yang tahu kondisi tubuhku, dan aku sudah melakukan yang dikatakan dokter!"

"Kau bukan dokter yang bisa memutuskan, dan dokter bukan kau yang akan merasakan segala akibatnya."

Kise melotot ke arah Moriyama.

"Jadi, sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat dengan tenang."

"Tidak mau!" Kise menyanggah. "Aku baik-baik saja-ssu!"

.

.

Setelah perdebatan panjang dan melelahkan dengan dua _senpai_ yang ternyata sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya, Kise akhirnya bisa bernapas lega dan melepas segala kerinduannya pada basket.

"Tapi Kasamatsu- _senpai_ jangan bilang kakakku-ssu! Kalau dia telepon, bilang aku lagi kerja kelompok saja, ya!"

Untuk antisipasi, Kise memberikan petuah untuk kaptennya itu sebelum ia berlari kegirangan ke tengah lapangan dan memungut sebuah basket lalu memeluknya.

Kala itu, Kasamatsu hanya mengangguk kalem.

Dan ternyata, sang kakak tidak menelepon Kasamatsu, melainkan langsung mendatangi gym Kaijou untuk menciduk dirinya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya selepas bel pulang, Kasamatsu dan Moriyama menghampiri kelas Kise dan menemukan si kuning sedang duduk diam di bangkunya sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Kise."

Yang dipanggil diam tak bergeming. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi yang dapat dibaca.

"Ya kau pasti tahulah, kenapa kami membiarkan kakakmu mencidukmu. Semua demi kebaikanmu." Moriyama membuka topik. "Bukan karena kakakmu cantik atau apa, loh, ya."

Kasamatsu membuang napas kasar akibat perkataan Moriyama. "Dan kurasa semua yang dikatakan kakakmu itu benar. Walau ada yang dilebih-lebihkan—seperti kau kalau bicara, tapi aku dapat merasakan kekhawatiran disana."

"Karena Kasamatsu juga khawatir padamu, Kise."

"Diam, Moriyama."

Sementara itu, objek yang diajak bicara masih diam.

"Maaf, Kise. Mungkin bukan sekarang saatnya kau kembali berlatih." Ucap Moriyama dengan nada yang sedih—atau dibuat sedih, entahlah.

"Kami sangat menunggu saat kau bisa kembali berlatih bersama lagi." Tutup Kasamatsu final.

Kise menoleh dengan cepat dan memandang kedua _senpai_ nya dengan mata yang mulai berair. Wajahnya menggambarkan kekecewaan yang luar biasa.

"Kalian melanggar janji kalian-ssu!" Hardik Kise, yang berhasil membuat lawan bicaranya tertohok tepat di dada. "Aku tau kalian juga kecewa padaku—setelah dua kali dikalahkan Touou—tapi aku tidak percaya, kalian bersekongkol dengan kakakku untuk menjauhkanku dari basket!"

"Bukan begitu—"

Kise terlanjur menutup telinganya dan segera pergi meninggalkan lokasi.

.

.

Wakamatsu mengerutkan dahinya pertanda bingung. Ada apa gerangan si tukang tiru Kiseki no Sedai ada di gym Touou sekarang? Mukanya kusut dan terlihat jelas bahwa ia habis menangis.

"Aominecchi ada dimana-ssu?"

Tak perlu diulang dua kali, Wakamatsu mengangguk khidmat. "Biasanya jam segini si idiot itu masih tidur di atap. Baru datang ke gym jam 5 sore nanti, saat mau bubar."

"Aku mau ke atap-ssu."

Kise menengadah, menunjukkan jurus andalannya entah yang keberapa, berharap permintaannya terkabul tanpa ba-bi-bu. Wakamatsu menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Err, oke. Kuantar."

.

.

"Aominecchi."

Sudah kedelapan kalinya Kise memanggil nama si biru sambil menggoyangkan lengan yang berbalut mantel hitam itu, namun yang dipanggil hanya mengerang sambil bergumam tidak jelas seperti "apa, sih?", "lima menit lagi", "jangan ganggu aku, Satsuki."

"Aominecchi bangun, atau aku akan menerima perasaannya Shougo-kun dan pacaran dengannya-ssu."

Sepersekian detik berikutnya, Aomine sudah duduk dengan tegak walau mata masih mengerjap.

"Aominecchi dengar-ssu~"

Sekali lagi, Aomine mengucek mata dan terkejut saat menemukan Kise ada di hadapannya.

"Kise?! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?!"

Kise cemberut. "Jadi dari tadi kau belum bangun, ya? Mau kutampar-ssu?"

"Hah?" Aomine memasang wajah _loading_ -yang-baru-0,1% miliknya. "Apa, sih? Lagian, _ngepain_ kau disini?"

"Makanya dengerin-ssu!" Kise menjambak rambut Aomine ke depan dan dibalas 'sakit, oi!' oleh si empu rambut. "Jangan buat aku ngomong sama angin, ya, setelah perjuanganku untuk datang kesini."

"Perjuangan apaan."

Kise menahan amarah yang rasanya sebentar lagi akan meledak tak karuan. "Aku digodain om-om di bus saat jalan kesini, tahu!" liquid bening mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mata. "Om-omnya ada tiga, Aominecchi! Tiga!"

"Seriusan, tuh?"

Tak tahan, Kise lantas berdiri dan—hampir saja—pergi meninggalkan Aomine.

"Oi, oi, jangan ngambek, dong."

Aomine meraih tangan Kise dan menariknya kembali untuk duduk di tempat semula. Untunglah si kuning tidak langsung berlari seperti kejadian di Kaijou tadi—efek masih bimbang mau lanjut curhat pada si biru atau pergi saja karena emosi setengah mati.

"Jadi, ada apa?"

Mata Kise menerawang ke depan dan wajahnya dipasang tanpa ekspresi. "Aku _gak_ dibolehin main basket lagi-ssu."

Aomine mengerutkan kening. "Sama siapa?" Ia bertanya dengan maksud setelah mendengar jawaban Kise, ia akan langsung menemui dan melabrak orang itu nanti.

"Neecchi dan _senpai-senpai_ Kaijou-ssu."

Oke, tidak jadi. _Gak_ mungkin ia melabrak dua oknum itu kalau masih mau main sama Kise, 'kan?

"Memangnya kenapa sampai _gak_ boleh main basket lagi?"

"Cedera-ssu." Bibir Kise mulai mengerucut ke bawah lagi. "Padahal aku sudah baik-baik saja-ssu. Tapi neecchi malah menjemputku sepulang sekolah tepat saat aku selesai menjalankan saran dokter biar aku _gak_ latihan-ssu. _Senpai-senpai_ juga _gak_ menolongku. Mereka melarangku sungguhan-ssu!"

"Itu biar kau istirahat, mungkin."

Kise menatap Aomine kecewa. "Aominecchi _gak_ membantuku sama sekali-ssu."

"Ya memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan, huh?"

Tangisan—yang entah sudah berapa kali kise lakukan hari ini—dimulai.

"Aominecchi tanggung jawab-ssu! Aominecchi yang bikin aku cedera!"

"Hah? Aku tidak melalukan apa-apa!"

"Apanya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa! Yang terakhir tanding sama aku 'kan Aominecchi-ssu!"

"Iya tapi itu 'kan—" Aomine mengambil napas lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Oke, oke. Aku akan tanggung jawab. Sekarang berhenti menangis."

Kise menghapus air mata dan secercah cahaya menghampiri wajahnya. "Benar-ssu? Aominecchi mau _ngepain_ memangnya?"

Aomine tampak berpikir keras. Jujur, ia tak punya ide apapun saat ini. Ia mengatakannya hanya untuk membuat Kise diam. Itu saja.

Mata biru dialihkan dari wajah penuh harap Kise. "Err," sambil mengusap tengkuknya, Aomine mengarahkan kembali pandangannya. "bagaimana kalau aku ikutan _gak_ pegang basket sampai kau boleh latihan lagi?"

Satu kerjapan. Dua, tiga—empat,

"Aominecchi sanggup-ssu?"

dan setelahnya iris _hazel_ melebar. Kise menunggu reaksi positif dari Aomine, dan Aomine sendiri rasanya tidak tega kalau hanya memberi harapan palsu pada si pirang.

"Harus sanggup, dong. 'Kan demi Kise."

Rona bahagia dan binar ceria terbit di wajah Kise. Aomine ingin sekali mencubitnya.

"Yeay! Terima kasih Aominecchi!" Kise memeluk lengan Aomine dari samping. "Sampai saat itu, temani aku jalan-jalan juga, ya-ssu."

"Err, boleh, deh."

Pelukan di lengan kanan Aomine semakin erat. Di lain pihak, yang dipeluk sedang berjuang keras untuk tidak memeluk balik.

"Aku percaya Aominecchi bisa menepati itu-ssu." Kise melepas pelukannya. "Tapi bagaimana kalau Kiseki no Sedai mengajak kita kumpul, ya? Sayang sekali kalau dilewatkan-ssu. Dan kalau datang, masa' kita hanya duduk doang, sih?"

Aomine berdeham. Biar terlihat _cool_ , begitu maksudnya. "Nanti aku bilang Akashi untuk tidak mengadakan kumpul-kumpul sebelum kau sembuh. Akashi pasti setuju."

Anggukan antusias dan senyum jutaan watt dari si pirang mengakhiri sesi curhat ini.

.

.

"Aominecchi temani aku pulang, dong."

"Hah? Kau bisa pulang sendiri, 'kan? Aku sibuk."

Pipi digembungkan. "Aominecchi mau aku digodain om-om lagi-ssu?"

"Oke, oke. Tapi aku bilang Imayoshi dulu, ya."

.

.

End.

* * *

 **YEAY finally end!**

 **Mau nyoba bikin one shot loh saya/slap**

 **Sori kalo gak jelas ya -_- gabut, atau kepanjangan, atau atau alur kecepetan, atau kekurangan lainnya hehe.**

 **.**

 **Ini cuma imajinasi saya bagaimana keadaan Kise pas cedera gara-gara tanding sama Aomine. Belom lagi Touou vs Kaijou kan penuh dengan kebaperan (atau buat saya doang?).**

 **.**

 **Then, Kise nyamperin Aomine ke Touou itu adalah parodi dari Momoi nyamperin Kuroko ke Seirin /slap.**

 **Dan anggap Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Imayoshi itu cuma berjarak satu tahun di atas Aomine dan Kise yaa.**

 **.**

 **Oke, terimakasih udah mampir.**

 **See u next!**

 **.**

 **Kiryuu**


End file.
